Someday
by Johzanne
Summary: Someday... Someday they won't doubt. Doubt the way Eren doubts himself in everything he does and the way Levi doubts if he should even be around. Because someday, someday, they'll have each other and nothing else will matter.


"Mooooom?"

One step. Two steps. Nobody answers.

"Is anybody heeeere?"

The soft drizzle of rain was all that answered.

"Okay, you can come! I told you nobody would be here."

Levi huffed and stepped into the house. He propped his skateboard against the wall and walked to Eren's side. "About time, it's cold out here."

Eren him through the door and up the stairs to his room. Even though they knew they were alone, they quietly sneaked through the house until the room door clicked shut behind Levi.

"My mom would flip if she knew about this." Eren said softly.

Levi just rolled his eyes. "She'll get over it."

They both wish she would, but they both know why she wouldn't. Eren, he was the straight A student, the top in the class and the best at all of his activities. Levi... Well, it's only by chance that he made his way into grade eleven. He spends his hockey games in the penalty box and spends half of his day cruising around on his trusty old skateboard, regardless of school.

Miss Jaeger didn't even want Eren talking to Levi. Heck, it would be the death of her if she ever found out about their arrangement. Her heart would give in, but because it's Levi or because he's gay, he wouldn't know.

The arrangement they have is something special. Two complete opposites overcoming all social and logical law and finding their way to each other. That was the arrangement. They come together and fully accept each other for all that they are.

At moments like those, they didn't seem that much different.

At moments like those, it wasn't between nerd and rebel.

It was between two people that become one, all from just a stupid kiss.

Eren hated his mom for making him go to that party and Levi just wanted to get tipsy, but something sparked that night. Some may even say that the stars aligned, but all that mattered was that somehow they connected against all odds.

Unfortunately, between Levi's detention and Eren's piano lessons, it was a struggle to get together.

Yet on a cool, rainy day like today, they have the opportunity to get together.

"Levi..."

It was a soft breath, a whisper between the sheets. They dropped their bags against the wall and shed their clothes, moist from the short walk home.

The small room they were in was warm whereas the rest of the world was cold. Their two bodies were pressed together under the thick covers of Eren's bed, moving in a slow and steady rhythm.

Wet marks left by Levi's mouth felt cold against the air, but Eren's mind was on the warmth between them.

The warmth in him.

The warmth Levi's gentle fingers were spreading through him.

A full ten minutes. That's how long Levi spent praising Eren with soft touches and carefully working him open.

Never uncomfortable. Never rushed. Always caring. Never wrong. Always perfect.

"Eren, I..."

I love you. They never said it even though they were making love, but they both understood. It danced on the tips of their tongues, but Levi knew that once he says it, there's no denying it.

Levi would have to face himself. Eren would have to accept himself.

Eren sighed as Levi's three fingers slipped out of him. Cool air crawled in between them as Levi sat up to rip open the small package. It wasn't for long, soon the plastic was rolled down his length and their chests back together.

"Your mom..."

"She's working late. She's always working late."

They didn't need to say more.

Noses only a hair's width apart, they looked straight into each other's eyes. They understood. Neither of them would be able to tell you exactly what, but they just knew that they did.

Whatever it was, it strengthened as they slowly became one.

Eren's legs were spread around Levi's hips and his arms wrapped around his warm back. Levi was always warm. Even in this cold, his hands were always warm where Eren's fingers quickly turned blue.

Levi's warm fingers were now wrapped around his even warmer arousal, guiding it in between Eren's legs. They looked into each other's eyes, Eren's eyes crinkling and his mouth falling open as Levi pushed the head in.

Without a pause, Levi continued pushing in until he had to remove his hand from around the base to keep moving. He didn't blink. He couldn't, he wanted to see every change on Eren's face.

"Levi..." Eren gasped, his back arching a bit and his chest pushing up into Levi's. He pushed his hips forwards, even after he was fully in him, before pulling back his hips. He moved back until the swell of the head pulled at the rim of Eren's entrance.

Push forward. Thrusting in a bit faster than he pulled out. In. Out... In. Out...

Again and again and again.

"Hold me, hold me..."

Eren always asked that. Levi moved his arms from pushing against the bed to around Eren. He hugged him close, held him safe in his arms as he thrust into him with a steady rhythm.

"I don't ever want to let... Uhg... You go..."

"Then don't."

"Eren." Levi growled and thrust deeper into him. Harder. Faster. Not by much.

It was all the reaction Eren needed. He needed more than Levi's gentle touch this time, he needed more than it to just be about him. Levi always gave and never took, but Eren wanted him to take everything he needs, and he knows Levi needs so much...

There was one more thing Levi needs and Eren will give it to him, regardless of what that means for him.

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned out his name. Soft as it was, he heard his breath hitch. "I love you... I do... I love you Levi..."

Levi hid his face in Eren's neck, tightened his arms around him so much it almost hurt and thrust more reckless than Eren had ever seen him before.

It felt so good. He hit that spot in him that he'd usually only brush past and it had him pushing his head back into the pillow. God, he was close.

So close.

There.

He curled around Levi, tensing as he spilled between them. A gasp and a moan both caught in his throat and resulted in him being caught on his own breath as bliss surged through him.

Levi's hips stilled, still deep in him. Eren drifted, still high on the edge of his release and the feeling of heat swelling in him when a sob grabbed his attention.

Eren held onto Levi, letting his breath even out while he listened to Levi cry silently.

He wasn't going to ask. If he wanted to, Levi would tell, but Eren already knew. He wasn't a straight A student for nothing.

Levi was alone in a way Eren's never been before and he wants to be the one to change that. He wants to be there for him every step of the way until the path reaches the end.

"Promise me that someday... I won't have to let you go and pretend that you aren't real."

Levi's voice was broken, strained by all the hurt it holds back.

"I promise... God, I wish it was today..."

After that Levi got dressed and picked up his bag. He had to throw out the condom, Eren's mom might find it in the trash.

Eren stayed in bed, didn't stand up, didn't say another word because more words would make it harder to go.

Because he already said it and anything more would be too much if they still want to survive another day.

Someday...

That's the promise that keeps them going.

Someday they won't be alone. Alone the way Eren is between people and Levi is in a way far too literal.

Someday they won't be hurt. Hurt the way Eren is by his parents and the way Levi is because he has none.

Someday they won't doubt. Doubt the way Eren doubts himself in everything he does and the way Levi doubts if he should even be around.

Because someday, someday, they'll have each other and nothing else will matter.


End file.
